Pizza Pain
by Raphaella
Summary: Mikey gets a pizza from a new shop, Leo warns him, but Mikey ends up eating it and then never going to that shop again


Pizza Pain  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey dudes, anyone up for pizza? I'm starvin'!" Mikey bounced into the sub way from his room. They were all sat around the television set, watching some horror film about spiders. Leo was perched on the sofa arm; Donnie was sat with his bowl of popcorn in his lap on the couch and Raph was on the floor, leaning against the old sofa. None of them looked up at Mikey as he waited for an answer.  
  
"Erm, nah, Mikey. You had one last night." Leo didn't even look at his brother, his eyes glued to the TV despite the fact the movie wasn't his taste. "And besides, you're starting to go to that new shop and they sereve it differently. It's way to greesy. You'll get sick living from it."  
  
"Double cheese for me," Raph murmured from the floor. His arms were crossed as he watched the movie for the second time. It wasn't his favourite. Quiet a few parts were boring, but he liked to wait for the jumpy parts where the spiders attack and kill, so he could get a glimpse of Leo, who didn't very much like spiders and was against this movie from the start of the night when they wanted to put it on. He snickered as the woman on the screen screamed and was attacked suddenly. He glanced sidelong at Leo, who winced and turned deliberately to stare at the wall behind the TV.  
  
"What are you sniggering at?" Leo looked at his brother in red, who grinned, shrugged and turned back to the film.  
  
Donnie sighed and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
  
"Okay, so that's me and Raph. Who else? Donnie?" Mikey crossed his arms.  
  
"Nah, Mike." More popcorn crackled.  
  
"Okay then. Just me and Raph." Mikey moved over to the coat rack and put on his fedora and grabbed his trench coat. "I'll be back in ten." Then he was out the door.  
  
"Hey Leo there's a spider behind you!" Raph cried suddenly and jumped to his feet, pointing behind Leo, eyes wide.  
  
"Wha?!" Leo, caught off guard, jumped straight to his feet, spun round and had his Katana out in a flash.  
  
"Ha! Hahaa!" Raph fell back to the floor, laughing his head off at Leo falling for his trick. Donnie was chuckling too.  
  
"Raph!" Leo glared at his brother, Katana where still in hand. He quickly put them away, feeling foolish for believing Raph's stupid trick. He gave Donnie one of his you-shouldn't- laugh-when-he-does-that glare. Donnie stopped laughing but his grin was wide.  
  
"You should'a seen your face, Leo! Ha! I gotta tell Mike when he gets back!" Raph clutched his stomach and sat back against the couch again. If he was going to get a lecture from Leo about pranks, he was going to get it watching Leo squirm in front of the spider film.  
  
"Raph! That wasn't funny! Pretty immature for you! Master Splinter will have your shell just for that -"  
  
And the lecture begins, Raph groaned in his head. Well, what did I expect? It was worth it though; perfect son an' all, scared!  
  
Mikey climbed up from the sewer hole and checked his surroundings. No one there. He replaced the man hole lid and made his way to the streets, out of the ally way. He whistled happily, hands in his pockets as he walked into the new shop that he now ordered from. He walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hi, what would you like?" The girl at the counter asked, smiling even though she couldn't see one inch of Mikey.  
  
Mikey gave out his order and leaned against the counter, waiting. He watched as people came in and out of the little shop, ordering pizzas or leaving with their pizza. He checked his watch. He'd only been gone from the lair for fifteen minutes. That movie'll still be on.  
  
"Here ya go, sir." A voice from behind him made him whisk his hand away from sight. He turned to the girl holding the pizza box, brought out the money, took the box and walked quickly out of there.  
  
"Man does this pie smell good." Mikey said to himself, inhaling the aroma of pizza. He walked into the ally he had come from and looked around again. If any one saw him disappearing down a manhole they might follow or something at that's the last thing Mikey wants while his dinner's getting cold. He sloshed through the sewer tunnels, making his way home; the urge to eat the pizza there and then was strong but he ignored it and smiled to himself. What would Raph think if he got home with an empty box? Well, he might think the right thing and pound Mikey to the ground. Mikey stopped smiling. He didn't really want that. His stomach growled and he told it to shut up. It seemed to listen as it remained quiet. A few minutes later he rounded the corner that would take him into the lair, and sure enough there it was. He could tell even with out looking as a loud scream echoed through the tunnels and Mikey smiled again and sighed. Yep. Movie's still on.  
  
"Yo dudes! I'm back!" Mikey made his entrance. His brothers were still were he left them. Only Leo looked up and Mikey knew he would rather look at anything besides the TV. Why does he even watch it?  
  
"Hey, Mike. Pass the pie!" Raph yelled down on the floor. He was grinning for some reason. Mikey hesitated for a minute. That's not good when Raph grins like that. But then Leo had a face that sort of connected to Raph's grin. It wasn't a happy one and when Leo wasn't happy, Raph was grinning.  
  
"What happen down here then?" Mikey said, looking at Leo, while bringing Raph his half of the pizza.  
  
"Nothin-" Leo started but was cut off by Raph, who sat up laughing.  
  
"Leo fell for a stupid trick - twice!" Raph started to laugh, but tried to eat his pizza at the same time and couldn't manage both so he lowered the pizza.  
  
Mikey grinned. He liked to hear about tricks so he could get some ideas. "What trick?"  
  
Raph jumped to his knees and started to tell Mikey about how everything was all quiet and Raph screamed about a spider behind Leo. He started to explain Leo's face when he did this for the second time.  
  
Leo groaned and all the way through the little conversation he was telling Raph to shut it. But Raph ignored him.  
  
"Ha ha! Leo! You fell for it a second time! But that trick was so lame!" Mikey laughed and joined Raph on the floor, watching the TV.  
  
Leo only growled and continued to watch the movie. He had been dared by Raph to watch it until the end and he was going to.  
  
Donnie, who had been silent ever since Mikey came in, laughed slightly at Leo's face. He soon shut up when Leo gave him a stare he only ever gives Raph.  
  
Raph and Mikey ate their pizza in seconds and carried on watching the film. Raph kept sneaking looks at Leo, who glared at him. Raph would turn back round, grinning.  
  
The film finished an hour later and it was pretty late. Splinter, who had let them have the night off, said goodnight and suggested they go to bed as well. Leo and Donnie climbed up from the couch and made their way to their room, but stopped when they found Raph and Mikey weren't following.  
  
"Raph. Mike. You're not watching another movie are you? Splinter'll give you hell." Leo moved over into the room where his brothers were moving off the floor, slowly.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?" Donnie came up beside Leo.  
  
Mikey moaned as he stood up, well, half-stood up. He bent over, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Ouch." Was all he said, then hobbled into the kitchen, obviously to look for medicine or something.  
  
Leo turned to Raph, who was bent over as much as Mikey. "What's wrong?"  
  
Raph shook his head, wincing. He looked like he was in real pain. He had one hand clutched to his stomach, the other on the wall, supporting him.  
  
Mikey came in from the kitchen. "Reeal. Bad. Stomach ache." He said. "No. Medicine."  
  
"Ah. We used that for Leo's headaches." Donnie raised a finger, matter-of-factly.  
  
"It's that pizza, isn't it?" Leo folded his arms and looked his two bent-over brothers, who were wincing.  
  
"Never. Gave us. Stomach ache. Before." Mikey moaned. Donnie had moved over to him and was checking him out.  
  
"Yeah, but I told you that shop was too greasy. It was bound to do something to you later on." Leo stared at his brothers.  
  
"Leo. Skip the lectures and go. To bed." Raph groaned.  
  
Leo was quite enjoying himself. Raph had played them nasty tricks on his earlier and now he got to see him suffer. It was cruel, but it felt good. Leo couldn't help it, he was grinning something awful at Raph.  
  
Donnie had made his way to the kitchen and come back out with a full hot-water bottle.  
  
"Only one, I'm afraid." He held it up. "Who wants it?"  
  
Leo, still grinning evilly moved over to stand next to Donnie. "Let Mikey have it. I think he ate more pizza than Raph anyway so his stomach ache has to be worse."  
  
Donnie pulled poor little Mikey into his room and settled him down the hot-water bottle. Leo was left in the room with Raph, who was kneeling over on the floor, one hand gripping the couch arm hard.  
  
"I guess bad turtles always get punished," Leo said mockingly, as though talking to a very nasty child.  
  
"I don't. Need no hot-water bottle." Raph growled. He tried to prove it by standing up straight but groaned and fell back down. He stood up bent, and hobbled over to his and Mikey's room. Leo watched him, smiling. This is gunna be funny. Raph sleeps on the top bunk! He followed Raph in and watched him. Mikey was already in bed, laying on his stomach. Donnie was next to him.  
  
"Bog off, Leo! I don't need yous staring at me!" Raph growled and pulled himself onto his bed. It must have hurt like hell because he yelped and lay there panting.  
  
"Oh well, at least they're were they should be: In bed." Donnie stood up and moved next to Leo, in the doorway. "Um. They shouldn't be out for tomorrow now."  
  
"Yeah. What a day tomorrow will be." Leo smiled and took one last look at his brothers before he and Donnie made their way to their room for the night.  
  
The End! 


End file.
